


The Proposal

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Eiffel Tower, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Restaurants, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Stars, Swearing, soft angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Aziraphale frowned at him.  “I hope that isn't your idea of a proposal, Crowley.”Crowley gave a frustrated snort.  “Angel.  We've been together for seven hundred and twenty eight years.”





	The Proposal

Crowley took another sip of the Champagne they had ordered to toast to the world, then caught his Angel's eye. “You know...” He began slowly as Aziraphale put down his own Champagne glass. “You've got no excuse for not agreeing to marry me now.”

Aziraphale frowned at him. “I hope that isn't your idea of a proposal, Crowley.”

Crowley gave a frustrated snort. “Angel. We've been together for seven hundred and twenty eight years.”

“I'm well aware of that.” Aziraphale snapped.

“And in that time. Have I not proposed to you at least once a year, in every possible way imaginable?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale gave a little huff. “Be that as it may. If you expect an answer. I expect a proper proposal.”

“Fine.” Crowley nodded waving a hand in his Angel's direction before picking up his glass again.

“Fine.” Aziraphale replied, picking up his own glass too.

\--- 

“Where are we going?” Aziraphale asked, fingers in a death grip on the Bentley's door handle as the car hurtled out of London.

“You'll see.” Crowley smirked at him.

\--- 

It was after ten at night when the Bentley slunk it's way along the streets of Paris. Crowley found a spot near the base of the Eiffel Tower and slowed to a stop.

Aziraphale looked around at the darkened streets. “I'm quite sure you can't park here.”

Crowley threw open his door. “I'm quite sure I don't care.” He got out swinging his door closed and setting off towards the tower.

Aziraphale frowned, but scrambled out of the car and followed after him.

Crowley led the way to the entrance for Le Jules Verne. He smiled to the man behind the desk and was pointed straight to the lift. He turned to his Angel and ushered him inside it. They exited the lift on the second floor into a deserted restaurant.

A well dressed woman was waiting to meet them. “Mr Crowley.” She nodded her head politely. “Mr Fell.” She smiled and raised her arm. “This way please.”

It took Aziraphale a moment of startled wonder before he suddenly moved to follow where the woman and Crowley were now leading.

Only one table was set, beside the window, looking out onto the bright lights of Paris below. Aziraphale was so captivated by the view he didn't notice that Crowley was holding out his chair for him until an amused cough snapped him back to the restaurant.

The table they were seated at already had a bottle of wine on it and Crowley immediately poured two glasses as the woman hurried away.

“Did you rent out the entire restaurant just for us?” Aziraphale asked, twirling his wine glass between his fingers.

Crowley smiled. “Course I did. They're closed this late anyway, so it's not like I'm depriving anyone else of the experience.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly and reached out to squeeze Crowley's hand where it rested on the table.

Their meal was exquisite and definitely not on the usual menu, consisting as it did of all Aziraphale's favourite foods. The crepes for desert were the best he had ever tasted he informed Crowley who chuckled. “Better than the ones you nearly lost your head over?”

Aziraphale blushed. “Yes, much.”

After their meal they took a stroll out onto the observation deck and admired the view. Crowley was starting to get fidgety though. “My dear boy, is everything all right?” Aziraphale enquired.

Crowley nodded. “S'fine. Fine.” He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were on the other observation deck. The one right on the top.

Aziraphale smiled and stepped over to Crowley, slotted himself in at his side, wrapping his arms around him. Crowley smiled softly and snapped his fingers again. Suddenly all the lights went out. Not just in the tower, but half of Paris was also plunged into darkness. “Crowley.” Aziraphale admonished softly.

“Just look.” Crowley whispered and Aziraphale did. He raised his eyes from the city and looked to the sky. “Oh! My goodness.” He gasped as an explosion of stars met his gaze. It was beautiful.

Crowley shifted beside him and Aziraphale noted he was slipping his shades into his pocket. When he looked up, Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat as the brightest stars were reflected back at him from Crowley's golden eyes. He raised a hand and cupped Crowley's cheek. “Beautiful.” He murmured before pressing their lips together.

Crowley raised his own hand to cover his Angel's before glancing up to the stars. “Nothing in this universe or any other, compares to the brilliance that is you.” He took a step back, catching hold of Aziraphale's other hand too. “Aziraphale. My Angel. King of my heart. Bane of my existence.” He gave a cheeky smile. "For the nine hundred and seventy second time, for the love of all that I am. Will you please, please, just fucking agree to marry me already.”

Aziraphale laughed. He pulled Crowley back in and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned in close and whispered in the demon's ear. “Of course I'll fucking marry you, you silly serpent.”

Crowley laughed. “Finally!” He shifted then, so that he could kiss his Angel.

They stayed there on the observation deck, wrapped in each others arms until the stars faded out and the sun rose once more above the horizon. “To think, we almost lost all this.” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley turned until he could look his Angel in the eye. “To think I almost lost you.” He snapped his fingers and they were back at the Bentley.

For the whole ride home Aziraphale kept up a constant stream of wedding chatter and Crowley, hand planted firmly on his Angel's thigh, just smiled and let him ramble.


End file.
